


Just Go Away, Luke!

by Cascalence



Series: All About How The World Changed [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Sam, Demon Deals, M/M, Proper Use Of Lubrication, Smexy smex, Smut, Switching, Top Gabriel, Top Sam, thank you very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cascalence/pseuds/Cascalence
Summary: Sam and Gabriel get rid of some stress...only to have more show up.





	

Bobby wound up stating, before they left that night, that Sam seemed to possess a natural inclination and intuitiveness toward magic.  However, with the altered summoning spell that Sam had come up with, it was going to take a couple of days to gather up the extra spell ingredients.

So it was that Dean dropped Sam and Gabriel off at home before heading back to his place with Cas, apparently so they could get their shit straight.

A lot had been going on since Sam came back from the dead.  A lot of emotion had kept them both drained.  But that night, they made love to each other.

Sam had been almost surprised, at first, when Gabriel had pinned him to the sofa and made quick work of their clothes.  He’d produced lube from a sofa cushion (and just when had he stored that there??), and worked himself open, teasing Sam with the show and not letting him touch.  Oh, Sam’s hands were free, and he could’ve easily broken that rule, but watching Gabriel open himself up was something special, and he didn’t want to give him reason to stop.

Sam’s eyes roamed, watching Gabriel’s flushed face.  His mouth was open, small panting moans escaping, his bottom lip swelling where he bit it every so often.  Sam’s erection was becoming painful and he let out a strained noise.  “Gabe…Gabriel, _please_ ,” he pleaded quietly.

The smirk he got from his pleas let him know that was all his fiancé had been waiting for.  Gabriel pulled his fingers free and took Sam’s hands, interlacing their fingers as he positioned himself, slowly and expertly lowering himself onto Sam’s cock.  They both were panting hard, unable to look away from the other’s eyes, until Sam bottomed out inside Gabriel.  Gabriel’s eyes rolled back and a groan, loud and long, escaped his throat.  “Always so good, Sam,” he murmured, his eyes opening back up.

Which of them spoke it first, that was uncertain…but as Gabriel moved, riding Sam, they kept repeating, “I love you”s to each other.  When he was close, Sam freed a hand and took Gabriel’s cock, stroking him with all the desperate, tender affection he could put into the touch, until they were both shouting.

Within an hour, they made it to the room, where Sam and Gabriel worked together to open Sam’s tense body up, Gabriel entering the taller man as soon as he was able.  This was different only in the way Sam scrabbled for purchase as Gabriel’s cock drove him higher and higher into ecstasy.

It went that way, off and on, with brief periods of rest.  They held each other together as they shook apart in the other’s arms.

The following morning, however, as they finally slept, there was a loud, insistent doorbell going off.

Constantly.

They both groaned.  “I got it.  Get some rest,” Sam murmured, kissing the side of Gabriel’s head.  He pulled on pants and took the stairs two at a time, throwing open the door to see Luke, Gabriel and Castiel’s older brother.

“Whoa.  Uh…thought you were dead.  Was coming to console the little bro.  …Clearly, you aren’t dead, and uh…you stink,” Luke said.

Sam stared at him blearily, taking in the 80’s rocker-style leather jacket, and the latest shade of Luke’s hair; green, and half his head was shaved down.  “He’s sleeping, reports of my death were exaggerated.  Come back with coffee and food,” Sam said flatly before shutting the door in Luke’s face.  He kinda couldn’t stand the guy since he’d hit on Sam a year or so ago…right in front of Gabriel, too.  Sam trudged back up the stairs, ignoring the protesting of his back and leg muscles as he did.  “Gabe.  We have to get up.  It was Luke.  He’s going to be back, and we need to shower,” he muttered.

“…Uhn,” Gabe let out.  He was moving though, and Sam smirked, moving quickly to catch him before he could crawl straight off the bed to land in a heap on the floor.

“I told him to bring coffee and food,” he informed his sleepily ball of blonde hair.  It managed to perk Gabriel up.

“Muffins?”

“Maybe.  Shower,” Sam said, helping Gabe stand on his own before nudging him toward said shower.

\---

By the time they made it downstairs, there was once again a persistent ringing of the doorbell occurring.  Gabriel moved over and yanked the door open, snatching the bag of pastries out of Luke’s hand before promptly walking off with it.  Luke strode on in behind him, not seeming to mind, and shut the door behind himself.

“Hey, Sam!  Gabby, baby bro…looks like Sam’s been violating you but-good with that big ol’ sword of his,” Luke said.

Sam snatched the coffee cup holder from him as they both gave him matching glares.

“What do you want, Luke?” Gabe muttered around a mouthful of blueberry muffin.

“Baby bro!  You wound me!  I have to need something?”

“When do you not want or need something, Luke?” Sam spoke, taking one of the coffees for himself and taking a sip.

“Hey, I’m not the one demanding free food and drink from guests, here!” Luke protested with a pout.  “Come on, Sammy.  I just want you two to play with me!” he added, bouncing like a whiny child.  “I promise to keep the sharp objects away from you!” he said.

Gabriel looked annoyed and turned on the sofa to face Luke.  “We’re not in the mood, Lucifer.  We just spent the night fucking, all the way up till dawn.  Now what do you want?” he demanded flatly.

Luke pouted.  “You know I hate that name.  Seriously, though.  Heard your squeeze was dead.  Came to offer support…he opened the door,” he said, looking from Gabe to Sam, curiosity in his eyes.

Sam swallowed a hot gulp of his coffee.  “Like I said,” he spoke with a slight cough and a pained grimace.  “Rumors of my demise were exaggerated.  …But I guess we can offer you a room for one night, for the trouble of your trip,” he added.

“Cool!” Luke said, heading down the hall toward the spare rooms.  Sam looked over at Gabe and could tell they were of one mind; they needed to get Luke out of there as soon as possible.  It could be disastrous if he found out about this whole demon deal thing.


End file.
